Fobia de opuestos
by LadyChan14
Summary: .Minific. Shaoran Li tiene que lidiar con esa cosa llamada 'adolescencia' pero tiene 2 problemitas: No sabe lidiar con las mujeres y se ha topado con la más histérica de todas. Ah y también, que todos creen que es gay. Perdón, eran 3.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Parece que lloverá!

—¡Vamos a resguardarnos!

—Pero quiero seguir viendo el juego…

Yo nunca había notado lo apuesto que era Shaoran Li, de hecho, apenas y lo miraba, pero el día de hoy era diferente, por que con su uniforme deportivo, el cabello marrón siendo aplastado por su gran mano masculina y sus impenetrables ojos avellanas adornados de oscuras pestañas; lucía simplemente…

Oh, bueno, creo que no es necesaria tanta explicación.

Mi mejor amiga, Tomoyo, se acercó a mí cuando se dio cuenta de que observaba concienzudamente a nuestro compañero.

—Es muy bueno en deportes. —no tenía ni que mencionarlo, sólo verlo moverse a través de la cancha de baloncesto, de fútbol, de tenis y de quien sabe que otras actividades extras a las clases, bastaba para darse cuenta. — Y también en matemáticas… ¿Has pensado en pedirle asesoría?

Yo la miré como si quisiera fulminarla.

—¿Yo?

—Ajá, me parece que tenías que aprobar la materia para seguir en el club de porristas. —dijo de la manera más casual, como si no supiera que mi orgullo era más grande que yo, una chica de altura promedio y talla pequeña.

Y además del orgullo, también estaba la vergüenza que se calibraba en al menos treinta veces mi peso.

¿Tomoyo se estaría aprovechando de eso?

Probablemente.

—Tal vez se lo pida un día de estos. —eso quería decir "no cuentes con ello".

Mi amiga sonrió de oreja a oreja, mirándome burlona.

—Otro dato curioso…—yo me tapé las orejas tan fuerte como pude. ¿Qué ganaba diciéndome tantas sandeces? Definitivamente no iba a pedirle ayuda a Li para pasar el curso de matemáticas, por muy bueno que fuera haciendo ejercicio y jugando con los números.

—¿Quisieras escucharme? —Tomoyo pareció repentinamente fastidiada cuando me escuchó tararear alguna bobería. — ¡Vamos, deja de portarte como una chiquilla!

—Quizá me veo más grande para mi edad…

—Oh, vamos Sakura. Estoy segura de que te agradará escuchar esto. —por el tono de su voz divertido supuse que no me gustaría del todo. Además ¿Por qué tenía que enterarme de la vida de la mitad del alumnado del instituto? ¡Tomoyo me insiste muchísimo con eso de la conquista de hombres y que debo conseguirme un novio!

¡Y no quiero escuchar más de ello!

¡No necesito un novio!

—Si está soltero la verdad es que…--

—¡Le gustan los niños!

Fobia a los opuestos

**Card Captor Sakura**

Lady

—¡Oye!

Ah… creo que eso si fue una bomba.

—¡Oye, tú!

¿Por qué los chicos guapos son… _así_?

—¿Qué no escuchas? —apenas y capté cuando una mano se atravesó por mi campo de visión. Frente a mí se colocaba ese tal Shaoran Li que con su porte varonil me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. — ¿Te alcancé a pegar con el balón?

Creo que mi gesto fue más bien estúpido cuando me señalé a mí misma y luego gemí un ronco: — ¿Yo?

¡Nooo! ¡No podía verlo como un tipo con los labios pintados y el cabello largo en una coleta bien peinada! ¿Y si le gustaban los rizos?

Tomoyo se rió entre dientes. — Está un poco conmocionada, pero le pasará. —me agarró por los hombros y me arrastró a una orilla de las canchas. Li me examinó el rostro con cuidado, esperando encontrar que me sucedía. — Jo, jo, pero sigan con su juego por favor…

—¡Allá va, Tsukishiro!

Shaoran Li se la había pasado a ese albarino de gafas que a simple vista parece muy atolondrado pero que al tener el balón en sus manos adquiere una velocidad casi sobrehumana y encesta desde cualquier posición. Casi como si fuera arte en sus manos.

Eran como un dúo de oro. Juntos, Li y Yukito eran imparables.

—No me digas, ¿él también es…?

—No lo sé, pero pasa mucho tiempo con Li así que sería fácil suponer que así es. —mi amiga tenía cavilaciones muy razonables.

Ah, que decepción… y pensar que Yukito SÍ que me gustaba.

Verlos juntos era un cuadro hermoso, tan armonioso y que podría ver cuanto tiempo fuera posible, uno a lado del otro, sonriéndose cómplicemente y de vez en cuando. Yo me diría, siendo cualquier otro día, que se debía a su estrategia del juego. Hoy, Tomoyo, me ha hecho ver que poco tiene que ver con eso.

Dios, ¡Que perversión!

La clase terminó, Yukito se acercó a nosotras para saludarnos –Y no era para menos si habíamos presenciado el partido completo sin pestañear-, siendo seguido por su compañero de juegos. — Muchas gracias por su apoyo—dijo con una reverencia cortés.

—¡Argh! —mi mejor amiga me dio un codazo para que no fuera tan obvia cuando di un paso atrás. No, no era homofóbica, no lo era. No lo era. No lo era.

—Ha sido un partido maravilloso. —corrigió Tomoyo, al notar que los otros dos muchachos me miraban curiosos. Miró sonriente a Shaoran quien parecía ser el más extrañado de los dos. —Creo que hacen muy buena pareja.

Creo que mi boca se abrió y se volvió a cerrar, muchas, muchas veces. Yo observé horrorizada a Li y a Yukito quienes le devolvieron el gesto levemente, nuestro compañero ambarino fue quien asintió. — Tal vez es porque nos llevamos bien.

¿¡Y tienen la poca vergüenza de hablar de _eso_ enfrente de una chica que se supone que no sabe nada de _eso_!?

Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Eh, Kinomoto…—Shaoran me miró, algo inquieto. Supongo que estaba pálida porque de pronto sentí un escalofrío. — ¿Estás bien?

—Aah, claro, claro. —evasión. Era clarísimo porque yo me alejé tan pronto como pude de ellos tres mirando sobre mi hombro varias veces para verificar que tan lejos iba, Li levantó una ceja, Yukito me miró preocupado y Tomoyo, bueno, ella siempre se burlaba de los demás a sus costillas así que esta ocasión no fue la excepción. Se disculpó con los chicos y corrió detrás de mí.

—Debiste mencionarme que le tienes miedo a los homosexuales, tal vez hubiera evitado decirte todo. —no parecía un reproche gracias a su boca risona y ese brillo socarrón en los ojos amatistas que ella posee.

Creo que mi voz de pronto es demasiado gruesa: —No.tengo.miedo.

—Entonces debiste ver tu rostro hace un momento. —continuó.

—¡Tomoyo…!

Sí, sentía que algo pesaba sobre mi nuca. Volteé. Sí, Shaoran Li me estaba mirando ceñudo como siempre, a lado de Yukito, como siempre. ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo sé _todo_? Sí, es lo más seguro.

Shaoran.

—No sé porqué pero tengo la impresión de que nos está evitando. —dijo Yukito, cuando vio pasar a esa extraña ojiverde con su bandeja de comida. No teníamos que ser muy listos para darnos cuenta, ella se había dado la vuelta inmediatamente cuando nos percibió, cuando las llamamos, a ella y su amiga la que siempre sonríe, para que se sentaran con nosotros. Después de todo, nos habían apoyado el partido completo.

Y bueno, Tsukishiro es muy sociable. Sobre todo con las chicas…

—Tal vez no nos vio. —susurré sin muchas ganas de creer que era verdad. Desde la mañana Kinomoto estaba muy rara. Generalmente es muy cordial con todos y bromea. Hoy no. Por lo menos, no con nosotros. Además era imposible no ver tanta comida en una sola mesa. Tsukishiro come como si fuera su último día en la Tierra.

—Es posible. —respondió mi mejor amigo, tratando de no preocuparse de más. Yo seguí con mi pudín de chocolate.—¿Y? ¿Ya lo decidiste? —su sonrisa tranquila no me tranquilizaba a mí para nada. Menos ese brillo travieso en sus ojos dorados. — No debes tener miedo, después de todo es lo más normal del Mundo…

—Que bueno que tú lo veas así. —ironicé, de pronto mis mejillas se sentían calientes.

—Nosotros somos chicos. —dijo, como si fuera un gran descubrimiento. Yo le miré aburrido.

—Creo que no lo había notado. ¿Eso lo _hace_ normal?

—Claro que sí. Un día tenía que pasar. ¿Por qué no admites que quieres hacerlo? —Quizá Tsukishiro tenía un poquito de razón. — Somos chicos y nos conocemos bien porque somos del mismo género. No tienes porque apenarte frente a mí, somos iguales. Y si quieres hacerlo pues… —sonrió más ampliamente. — Yo no te diré que no.

Parpadeé, de alguna manera, tenía toda la razón.

—No… ¿No te molesta? —él se encogió en hombros con la afabilidad que acostumbra.

—He superado cosas peores…—sé que está siendo lo más sincero que puede. Creo que es lo que más valoro de Tsukishiro, sólo es un chico bueno.

—Entonces lo haremos, en la primera oportunidad. —concluí, sin querer discutir más. Mi rostro estaba demasiado rojo, comenzaba a sudar.

—De acuerdo, me prepararé psicológicamente. —parecía hablar consigo mismo. — Ya verás que todo saldrá bien, Shaoran.

No sé que demonios se puede preparar, ni como todo puede salir bien pero la sonrisa de Tsukishiro me da buena espina. Él es un genio, después de todo.

Sakura.

—Fallaste la prueba. —dijo el profesor resignado. Yo tuve que advertírselo desde el principio: las matemáticas no son lo mío. Me dio mi horrible F—A este paso necesitarás un asesor. —lo sabía, regresé a sentarme.

Shaoran Li me estaba mirando desde su lugar detrás del mío. Sabía que podía pedirle ayuda a él, tenía fama de ser muy buen tutor, paciente y todo eso…

Tal vez era porque es _eso_. Es posible.

Li, junto con Yukito, no tienen nada que ver con el resto de los chicos que yo conozco, todos tan hoscos y groseros. Ellos son como los ídolos del instituto a pesar de ir solo en segundo grado. Todo a su alrededor es paz y felicidad. Y ellos siempre están juntos, lo que hace que haya multitudes tratando de saludarlos o espiándolos en el descanso.

Pero ellos son la palabra _g_.

—No seas prejuiciosa y pídeselo—me había murmurado Tomoyo, tan molestosa como había estado en la mañana. — Seguro que se vuelven _buenas amigas._

—¡Tomoyo! —chillé.

—¡Argh! —Ese había sido Li. Lo miré de reojo, parecía que le reclamaba a Yukito por algo. — Estate quieto. —creí escuchar después de un 'apresúrate'. Ah, deben ser juegos por debajo de la mesa.

Gulp.

Tengo que despejar mi mente…

Oh, parece que lloverá todo el día.

—Si no se lo pides tú, lo haré yo. —Tomoyo captó toda mi atención de nuevo.

—¿Qué…? —chillé por lo bajo, —¡No te dejaré hacerlo…!

—Tienes que hacerlo.

—¡No quiero…!

Un asesor. Un asesor.

¡Estoy segura que ni con el mejor promedio en matemáticas se podrá solucionar mi problema! El profesor nos dio otra ronda de ecuaciones, todas diferentes y extrañas… golpeé mi mejilla con el lápiz, Tomoyo escribía con naturalidad.

—Mh, ¿Kinomoto? —volteé igual que mi mejor amiga a pesar de que ella ni vela en el entierro tenía, Shaoran Li no me estaba mirando, de hecho, veía la lluvia por la ventana.

—Ah, ¿Sí? ¿Qué… pasa? —yo debía sonar muy nerviosa. Tomoyo también parecía preguntarse que sucedía.

Yukito, que estaba a lado, miró a su compañero con ternura. ¡Que miedo!

Tragué saliva con dificultad y me enfoqué de nuevo en Li.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? —continuó, yo parpadeé repetidas veces. Mi cabeza trataba de codificar el mensaje.

Sí, no estaba mal. Me estaba ofreciendo ayuda.

Y era obvio que yo la necesitaba. — Aah, si… —bajé el rostro. ¿Para qué me sonrojaba?

Y yo no era la única, creo que Tsukishiro también se estaba sonrosando un poco, parecía entretenido en sus apuntes pero pendiente a nuestra conversación.

¿Sería celoso?

—Yo… —corrigió su voz, para que sonara más seria. —Puedo enseñarte.

—No me gustaría causarte molestias. —susurré, mis ojos miraron con desilusión mi pésimo examen. Yo no podía ver el rostro de Li gracias a mi flequillo que caía sobre mi frente.

—No lo harás.

—¿Hoe? ¿De verdad? —bien, estaba un poco emocionada. ¡¿Sería posible que pudiera pasar mi siguiente prueba!?

—Sólo asegúrense de que no faltes a los entrenamientos. —había intervenido Yukito, sonriendo cándidamente. — Sería una pena tener que practicar solo.

Ugh, lo había olvidado.

¿Tener un _novio_ sería igual de absorbente que tener un novio? ¿Sentirían los mismos celos aun de una chica? Bueno, Yukito no parece demasiado molesto… de hecho, no parece nada molesto.

También es lógico. ¿Para qué te molestas por una chica cuando a tu chico no le gustan las chicas?

—Puede ser después de clases. —concordó Li, mirando a su compañero de siempre. ¿Eso quiere decir que Tsukishiro lo esperará?

—Por supuesto, y después podrías escoltarla a su casa. —Y sucedió, Yukito le había cerrado un ojo.

¡No quiero ir con ellos a casa!

¡No quiero quedarme a solas con ellos!

—¡Baño! —nuestro maestro ni siquiera pudo contestarme cuando había salido corriendo.

Shaoran.

¿Huyó o qué?

—Esa homofóbica…—no estoy seguro de si escuché bien lo que dijo Daidouji. ¿Homofóbica? Miré a Tsukishiro quien también pareció darse cuenta de que el comportamiento de nuestra compañera no era para nada normal. Eso o también había escuchado a Daidouji.

Kinomoto no regresó a la clase y sus cosas quedaron abandonadas durante el resto del periodo. Tal vez se había enfermado repentinamente. Es tan extraña.

Vimos como Daidouji se dispuso a acomodar las cosas de su amiga en su maletín, conversando trivialmente con nosotros como acostumbraba, Tsukishiro es quien siempre le responde. Y si fuera un día común y corriente Kinomoto estaría tratando de hacerme decir algo más que "Ah, sí".

—Entonces está en la enfermería…—dice pensativo, también preparándose para salir.

—Creo que tendrán que aplazar su sesión de estudio. —dice tranquila, yo no asentí muy convencido de quererle ofrecer mi ayuda de nuevo aunque Tsukishiro me obligara, había cedido esta vez después de estar picándome las costillas toda la maldita clase. No me agrada del todo que la gente se me esconda como si tuviera la peste.

—Es una lástima… y con los torneos tan cerca. —suspira mi amigo mientras la amatista le mira con dulzura. — Será imposible que Shaoran pueda darle asesoría si tenemos entrenamiento diariamente. —sentí como enarqué mi ceja derecha porque Tsukishiro y Daidouji se sonrieron como si se pudieran decir todo con miradas. Que estupidez.

Hoy estoy más creativo que nunca.

Ese conejo glotón sabe porqué me ofrecí pero ¿Daidouji?

—Entonces Li te acompañará a casa…—dijo la chica, no sé en que momento perdí el hilo de la conversación y simplemente dejé de escucharlos, esa vocecilla suya no me gusta, insinuante.

—Como siempre. —fue la respuesta de él, quien sonreía apaciblemente. —Es una gran compañía… aunque no es muy bueno para tratar con mujeres.

Daidouji volteó a verme y después de menos de medio segundo me sonrió de oreja a oreja. — Es lógico.

¿Lo era?

—¿Podrían pasarle esto a Sakura por mí? Había olvidado que tengo cosas que hacer y ya voy retrasada. —de repente me pregunto si Kinomoto se creería eso si se lo dijera a ella. Tsukishiro ni siquiera lo duda y afirma con la cabeza, después la despide con la mano.

—Ni creas que lo haré. —gruño, poniéndome de pie y alejándome ya con mi enorme bolso en el hombro. Ya tengo bastante con quedarme a los entrenamientos como para además ser mensajero de mi compañera de clases.

—Tienes que aprender a tratar a las chicas. —sé que se está burlando porque ese es mi gran problema.

No sé lidiar con las mujeres.

Son tan histéricas.

Y gracias a eso medio colegio cree que soy homosexual o algo así, hasta Yukito lo creía. Mis mejillas se encienden sin remedio, soy un caso perdido.

—¿Y crees que llevándole el bolso me volveré experto? —le pregunto como si masticara las palabras cuando creo que ya tengo mi color normal, ya estaba lo suficientemente fastidiado con las dudas sobre mi sexualidad que en realidad nunca me ha importado lo suficiente, con las personas que arremeten contra Tsukishiro y contra mí, con las personas que nos veneran, con los entrenamientos de las siguientes cuatro horas que me esperan y con el día en general. — De haberlo sabido antes juro que lo habría hecho.

Tsukishiro no se ve ofendido, él tiene esa gran cualidad. Me soporta. — Dijiste que querías hacerlo.

—No precisamente con esa chica. —me defiendo. Porque Kinomoto es lo más extraña de todas las mujeres de esta escuela.

La más histérica.

¿No basta ver como siempre sale corriendo?

—Ella es muy popular, si te haces su amigo podrás contactar con un montón de otras chicas lindas que tú ni siquiera habías visto. —razonó en voz alta pensando que desde ese ángulo lo aceptaría.

—No necesito a Kinomoto para conocer chicas…—refunfuñé avergonzado porque sé que de estoy mintiendo.

No sé tratar con chicas. Es imposible que las conozca por mis propios medios y sé que Tsukishiro también lo sabe.

—Shaoran…—me llama en voz baja, lo hace así para que entre en razón. —Hace unos meses a ti ni siquiera te interesaban… y de pronto me dices que quieres conocer a alguna y ahora ¿te echas para atrás?

—No es tan sencillo. —me limito a decir, a regaña dientes.

Que repentinamente me llamen la atención las mujeres no quiere decir que tenga que andar hablando con cada loca que se siente delante de mí. Que no quiera llevarle el bolso hasta la enfermería a una de ellas no quiere decir que me arrepienta acerca de eso de "me gustaría tener novia" que le dije el otro día a Tsukishiro.

Ah, cosas de la edad y las estúpidas hormonas masculinas.

—Piensa rápido. —y tan pronto como lo dijo el conejo ha lanzado el bolso de Kinomoto a mis brazos y yo automáticamente lo atrapo en el aire. — Suerte.

—Ya me las pagarás. —ni siquiera parece una amenaza pero prefiero decir eso a verme callado y derrotado, quizá a sí me vea menos patético.

—Y todas juntas, lo prometo. —sí, se está burlando.

Sakura.

Creo que ya puedo mantenerme en pie.

—Ya te ves mejor, pequeña. —me ha dicho la enfermera tomándome la temperatura, en todas las horas que he estado aquí no he mostrado signos de fiebre pero ella de todos modos me revisa con su termómetro de mercurio. Es una ancianita que viste de blanco y que se ve le gusta que la visiten y que a pesar de eso, no recibe pacientes para cuidar muy seguido.

—Sí, creo que sólo fue la presión. —murmuré quedándome sentada en la orilla de la camilla.

Tal vez Tomoyo tenga razón y si soy homofóbica.

No hay otra explicación, porque no habría sentido pánico cuando vi a Yukito guiñarle un ojo a Li.

—Volviste a empalidecer—la enfermera se apura a revisar mi temperatura corporal, yo prefiero recostarme. Así he pasado el tiempo, aliviándome, recordando y enfermando.

—¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera!

Parpadeé cuando vi entrar a un chico diciendo que uno de sus amigos se había caído de las escaleras y parecía tener una pierna fracturada, mi nueva amiga se disculpó y me pidió reposar un rato más hasta que pudiera irme a casa. Que pena, con lo poco que me gusta estar sola.

Con razón a la enfermera no le gusta estar aquí, si siempre es tan silencioso y aburrido. Creo que me estoy recuperando por que ya siento calor en el rostro y energía en mis piernas para ir por mis cosas y salir.

—No te ves muy enferma que digamos. —Shaoran Li estaba ahí, mirándome impasible desde su enorme altura. Siento que me examina de pies a cabeza y debo admitir que me intimida. Mucho.

Es esa sensación de que te van a saltar encima no con muy buenas intenciones. Pero él es… eso… y en resumen, es imposible que me sienta así. Es mejor que sentir nauseas, ciertamente.

—Es por ratos…—tengo que ser amable porque yo estoy en contra de cualquier tipo de discriminación. Pero es tan difícil…

Un momento, esa cosa de ahí es mi maletín.

Por lo menos es amable. —Muchas gracias…—sonreí. Li se volteó para examinar el lugar, y dar la vuelta por ahí mientras yo revisaba que todo estuviera dentro. — Pensé que tenías entrenamiento.

Mi compañero voltea. — Pensaste bien… pero con tanta lluvia dudo que se lleve a cabo…—hay demasiado silencio, tampoco me gusta mucho. No es algo incómodo como cuando no hay tema de conversación. De pronto él parece más interesante de lo que seguramente es.

Es demasiado apuesto. Y también _eso_.

Es que tiene todo un estilo, aunque lleve el mismo uniforme que cientos de alumnos más, a él se le ve elegante. No importa si lleva ese gigantesco bolso deportivo a cuestas.

—¿Qué? —fue tan brusco que me sacó de mis pensamientos de un golpe. — ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

Yo me apresuré a negar, sonrojándome. Era obvio que iba a notar que lo veía mucho. — No me había dado cuenta que muchos alumnos ya están usando el abrigo. —es lo primero que se me ocurre, porque Li parece mayor con su abrigo negro y los guantes a juego. Tiene manos grandísimas.

—¿No tienes el tuyo? —no parece muy seguro al preguntar, debe parecer muy claro que no lo traigo. — No entiendo como no se congelan con esas faldas. —y señala mis piernas descubiertas, yo me encojo en hombros.

—Después de algunos años te acostumbras. —me río porque él parece bastante desconcertado. — Aunque es un alivio que podamos usar el pantalón en deportes, definitivamente moriríamos de hipotermia.

Es la primera vez que lo oigo reírse.

¡Y parece tan hombre!

—¿Irás a casa? —¿Cree que me quedaré toda la noche?

—Sí, estaba esperando sentirme mejor. —digo tranquila. Tal vez las personas como _él_ no sean tan malas como decían en la primaria. — Pero creo que me recuperaré más si me voy. —ya me levanté pero antes de que pueda siquiera pensar en despedirme, Li ya me ha cubierto con el mismo abrigo que lo hacía lucir imponente. Yo debo verme ridícula cubierta hasta las rodillas.

—Sanarás más pronto si no te enfrías. —pareció pensar algo un momento. — No creo que pase nada si te llevo a tu casa.

Creo que me sonrojé completamente. De pies a cabeza, y las palabras se atoran tanto que Li cree que me ha incomodado. — Pero si no quieres…

—¡N-no es eso!

¡Tengo miedo!

—Estás muy pálida. —mi compañero se alarma porque tengo que sentarme de nuevo. — ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué no te recuestas?

No, él se está ofreciendo a ayudarme. No puedo ser cobarde, ni grosera. Si corro otra vez sin duda se dará cuenta de que tiemblo más por mi desconfianza y no por que me siento mal.

—Prefiero… ir a casa…—murmuré pero me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decirle que podía irme yo sola.

—Te acompaño, creo que te puedes desmayar en el camino.

¡Noo!

Shaoran.

El día no parece tener intención de mejorar porque las nubes se siguen acumulando, ocultando cualquier pequeño y cálido rayo solar. Con un poco de lluvia las vialidades se vuelven un caos, los automóviles están detenidos mientras seguimos avanzando por la acera. Será un problema si vuelve a llover porque no traigo sombrilla, me empaparé y terminaré con un resfriado.

—¡Achissst!

Volteé a un lado, recordando que estaba acompañado y que Kinomoto caminaba lentamente detrás de mí, como si pensara que la mordería si se acercaba.

—¿Estás bien? —le vuelvo a preguntar, ella parece insegura a la hora de responder, pero al final como siempre sólo asiente y dice que se siente mucho mejor. Yo hubiera preferido llevarla en un taxi, así no tendría que esforzarse más pero se negó. — ¿Segura? —Kinomoto ha bajado el rostro mientras juega con sus dedos, retorciéndolos unos contra otros.

—Sí…

—¿Es por aquí? —insisto. Me pregunto si le habré hecho algo malo para que esté tan callada.

—Vamos bien. —me confirma con voz pausada. No puedo evitar no quedármele mirando porque ella no es pálida y sin embargo hoy luce como si fuera la mismísima Daidouji. — De verdad no tienes porqué molestarte… si regresas ahora…—se giró un poco cuando señaló hacia atrás, en el camino que ya habíamos recorrido. — la escuela no está tan lejos…

—Ya es tarde y no es bueno que andes así. —la señalé, ella miró –seguramente con la cabeza vacía- mi dedo mientras le hablaba. — Creo que hasta te ves más enferma que antes…

Eso parecía. Me da la impresión de que cuando me mira es cuando su piel se vuelve más y más blanca.

—¿Estás cansada? —la miré un momento porque ella no parece querer aceptarlo, hace una mueca mientras muerde sus labios y parece inflar los mofletes, el color vuelve a ellos. Kinomoto frunce el ceño y niega decidida.

—¡Con permiso! ¡Con permiso! —las demás personas quieren llegar también pronto a sus casas, al igual que yo. Lo único que quiero es que Kinomoto llegue a la suya para poder irme yo también. Si le pasara algo después me sentiría culpable.

He oído el golpe que le ha dado uno de los sujetos a mi compañera, sólo porque estaba en medio del camino. ¿No notaban que estaba enferma y que apenas miraba por donde caminaba? ¿No se daban cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida y sin pizca de fulgor? — ¡Oiga usted! —y se me ha salido gritarle porque sé que Kinomoto no puede defenderse, porque ella toda avergonzada sólo le pide perdón por entorpecer su ida.— ¡Pida una disculpa!

Y ese tipo me mira como si fuera un maldito demente. ¿¡Quién se ha creído!? Avanzo dos pasos y él retrocede los mismos.

—Li, está bien…—Kinomoto me sonríe como ella suele hacerlo con el resto. Ella tiene una boca pequeñita, rosada y de labios delgados, pero cuando sonríe pareciera que es la sonrisa más grande de todo el colegio. Y la más bonita, además.

Siento como si le diera un buen puñetazo con la mirada, aprieto los puños contra mis piernas y me cayo porque Kinomoto le pide a ese sujeto una sincera disculpa por mi comportamiento, luego se aleja con la misma prisa que antes. Gruñí. — ¡No deberías ser tan consecuente…!

Me sonrió. — No deberías exaltarte tanto por eso…

—¿Y si te hubiera tirado? —estoy más que seguro de que ni siquiera lo había considerado. — Después ya no sólo sería tu resfriado, hubieras caído sobre tu trasero. —me crucé de hombros por que me indigno. ¿Y a mí qué si se caía? La culpa era de ella.

—Lo siento es que…—de nuevo está jugando con sus manos y cuando eso ya no parece suficiente enrolla sus dedos en las puntas de su cabello. — …no me gusta pelear…

Suspiré. — ¿Estás cansada?

Ella me miró con ojos arrepentidos, enormes y verdosos. — No mucho, ya estamos cerca. —asegura, para tranquilizarme. Es demasiado pacífica.

—Entonces será mejor apurarnos. —me di la vuelta y me hinqué extendiendo mis brazos hacia atrás, pasaron algunos segundos sin que nada sucediera, me di cuenta de que la gente que pasaba a mi lado comenzaba a mirarme sin entender lo que hacía. — ¿Subes o qué?

Y Kinomoto renegó más rápido. — ¡No es necesario!

—Es necesario si no quieres llegar mañana. —sin querer me había reído porque siempre que esa chica retrocede parece que quiere echarse a correr. — Súbete.

—Li, estoy bien.

—¡No tenemos toda la tarde, súbete de una vez! —¿Porqué será tan terca? ¡Y me exaspera tanto! Ella parece darse cuenta de que resoplo fastidiado. Tocó mis hombros tanteándolos hasta que dejó sus manos ahí, sin moverse— ¡Rápido!

—Es que…—levanté una ceja cuando la vi colorearse, me miraba desde arriba. Estaba tan ruborizada que me dio gracia, era como un manojo de vergüenza la pobre.

—¿Qué?

Más rojo, más tartamudeo. — ¡Y-yo…!

—Kino--

—¡Soy muy pesada! —soltó, sin más.

—¿Eh?

—Y, y… puedo lastimarte. —concluyó, ese era todo su argumento para tenerme ahí a mitad de la calle, en cuclillas.

—Así, niña. —tenía muñecas muy delgadas, y tomarlas no fue nada complicada, mucho menos jalarla hacia mi espalda haciendo que abrazara mi cuello. — No era tan complicado, ¿verdad?. —sentí la ironía fluir en cada palabra pero no pude evitarlo. ¿Por qué será tan lenta?

Todo el recorrido no hubo más que silencio, que agradecía. Y aunque después no me pareció muy enferma no me decidía a bajarla, no era muy pesada como había imaginado. Seguramente mi entrenador me retaría con ganas pero ya era muy tarde como para dejarla tirada y regresar.

—¿Has notado que el Sol se ve más claro en invierno? —me preguntaba, ya sin parecer nerviosa.

—Nunca me había fijado. —confieso, soy cortante porque no tengo ganas de hablar. Nunca las tengo. Kinomoto suspiró en mi oído y hace cosquillas, agito mi cabeza para quitarme esa sensación abrumante del cerebro. Hay más silencio.

Que demonios— Pero debe ser por la posición de la Tierra.

Aunque no puedo mirarla sé que ha hecho una mueca de confusión como siempre hace cuando le hablo sin motivo aparente y más cuando debió creer que no volvería a abrir la boca hasta que llegara a mi propia casa, se quedó muy callada y quieta.

¿Estará moles…--?

—¡Le quitaste todo el misterio! —la oigo protestar repentinamente.

—¿Era un misterio? —es divertido oírla renegar, es tan infantil como se le ve cuando pasa por los pasillos. El año pasado no coincidimos en el salón pero incluso así es difícil no conocerla, por lo menos de vista, siempre está rodeada de gente y jugueteando o lloriqueando con Daidouji sobre matemáticas. — Oye, la asesoría…

—¡Es verdad! —se ha encorvado para ver mi perfil, pega más su pecho a mi espalda. — ¡Muchas gracias por ayudarme!

—De eso quería hablarte… no sé si esté disponible los siguientes días, por eso decía que tal vez sería mejor si te enseñaba hoy. —trato de explicarlo claramente para que no crea que intento pasar más tiempo con ella o esas cursilerías que las chicas a veces piensan.

—¿Por tus entrenamientos? —ella no parece molesta, ni confundida, ni nada más que curiosa. Yo asentí. Debe alejarse un poco de mí. Debe alejarse un poco de mí. Me abochorno poco a poco porque ella se estrecha contra mí lentamente y yo, siento que quiero retorcerme.— ¡Ah, esa es mi casa! ¡Woah, se ve desde aquí!

Que alivio, ella se ha separado.

—¿Qué… quieres decir? —logro inquirir, respirando profundo.

—¡Que eres un gigantón! —rió suavemente, yo fruncí el ceño pero ¿Qué más daba? Se me escapó una sonrisilla, nada serio. Aflojé el agarre, Kinomoto se agarró más fuerte, apretó sus piernas contra mi cintura. — ¡Oye! ¡No me vayas a soltar! ¡Serás el culpable de mi muerte!

—Vaya, he encontrado mi misión en la vida.—bromeé. Mi compañera volvió a reír mientras yo la afianzaba contra mi espalda una vez más sin lograr el caluroso contacto de antes.

Una amarilla residencia le dio la bienvenida, los primeros adornos navideños estaban ya en la puerta. Kinomoto no protestó cuando la bajé y corrió a revisar el correo. — Bueno, ya será mañana. —dice y aunque se le nota algo desanimada no parece triste.

—¿Esperas algo? —no quiero verme como ella, interesada en todo lo que se me ponga enfrente. Kinomoto sonríe felizmente.

—¡Compré el nuevo disco de Ruby Moon por Internet! —chilla emocionada. — Mi hermano dijo que me estafarían pero yo creo que debe haber un problema en la mensajería.

No era por llevarle la contraria pero creo que su hermano tendría la razón. —Debe ser eso. —me resigno, no puedo permitirme romper las ilusas esperanzas de esa niña. — Entonces, aquí te dejo.

Ella se sonroja levemente, quizá no estaba muy consciente de que ya estaba en su casa. Veo como se quita rápidamente el abrigo para quedar tal como estaba en la mañana, con la falda tableada y la blusa marinera. Eso me hace recordar que tiene piernas preciosas, las vi en la enfermería.

Demonios.

A esto me refería con la atracción que de un día para otro sentí al ver chicas por todos los pasillos de la escuela y el camino de regreso a casa. Ahora me fijo en cosas que antes pasaban desapercibidas para mí. Había que admitirlo, obviamente no en voz alta: Esta Kinomoto tenía su encanto sobre todo porque sus ojos son verdísimos y ese es mi color favorito. Oh. Y además se ha sonrojado. Que extraña.

Un momento.

Creo que escuché mal.

¿Me invitó a pasar?

Continuará.

Notas en profile.


	2. Chapter 2

¿Qué

¿Qué?

¿Me invitó a pasar?

**Fobia de opuestos**

**Card Captor Sakura**

**Lady**

Mi garganta se ha cerrado y cualquier posible respuesta se bloqueó, no sé que pensar exactamente porque aunque no es la primera vez que me invitan a una casa, si es la primera que una chica lo hace sin una risa absurda mientras se pone colorada, ella sólo dijo:

—¿Porqué no pasamos…? Hace un poco de frío…—y frotó sus manos, una contra la otra.

Tenía la impresión de que cuando diera el primer paso dentro sentiría calidez primaveral, me sentaría, ella encendería la televisión e iría a hacer el té y conversaríamos de cualquier cosa con el tiempo corriendo como agua entre nuestros dedos y al final, ella sonreiría apenada, pidiendo perdón por entretenerme toda la tarde. Una tarde perezosa de invierno.

—¿Li…?—me saca de mis alucinaciones. No sé que me pasa hoy.

—Huh…—tiene una mirada intensa, silenciosamente insistente. Yo busco alrededor porque me siento observado por miles de ojos a pesar de que no hay nadie por la calle. ¿Todas las chicas invitan al primer chico que las escolta a casa? Por que esta es la primera vez que yo voy con alguien –de sexo femenino- de regreso de la escuela, acompañándola como único propósito.

¡Jamás podría entrar! ¡Yo no quiero ese tipo de relación con ella!

Sé lo que debo responder: —No… está bien así, sólo quería que llegaras viva…

Recuerdo perfectamente que muchas de mis compañeras de proyectos se pusieron muy problemáticas cuando dijeron que sería mejor trabajar en sus habitaciones y que cuando estábamos con los deberes repentinamente se me echaban encima y decían cosas que en ese tiempo no tenían sentido para mí... Ahora concluyo que eran las hormonas femeninas de ellas, más despiertas que las mías.

¡Yo no puedo entrar a la casa de una mujer como si nada teniendo esos antecedentes! Menos en una tan extraña como la de _ésta, _de las que no tengo ninguna referencia.

Kinomoto parpadea.

Y sonríe.

—Pero ¿y las asesorías? —¡Que los dioses me detengan porque creo que el que se le echará encima seré yo! Cada uno de sus poros destila pura inocencia. Condenada, pura e inútil inocencia.

--Sakura.

Sus ojos parecen de oro incandescente, oro con destellos caobas. Llenísimos de luz. Llenísimos de un no sé qué que hace que desee inhalar y contener el aire ahí mismo donde siento mi corazón correr.

—¿Asesorías…? —¿Qué su voz no debería sonar algo más suave? Por que justo ahora es tan ronca y varonil que siento que me hormiguean las mejillas y las piernas me tiemblan con una emoción sin pies ni cabeza, todo parece ir en cámara lenta.

Mi compañero se está acercando, eliminando la distancia casual que nos separaba, no sé porque una de sus manos va hasta la cerca de mi casa, sosteniéndose ahí, inclinándose, creo que para mirarme más de cerca. Ni siquiera pestañea.

No encuentro una explicación razonable para esto, creo que así son ellos, sólo les hablas un poco y creen que pueden tener mucha confianza. Me examina con cuidado ¿Estará viendo el color de mi cabello?

He oído que son muy envidiosos… y que entre más envidia te tienen, más de cuidado son. No quisiera imaginarme tener un enemigo tan inteligente como él.

Duh.

—¿No… dijiste que mañana no podías? —él mismo lo había dicho, ¿lo negaría ahora? — ¿Me… estás escuchando, Li?

No me responde. Desde esa distancia creo que puedo oler una colonia sobria, como madera. Como bosque después de la lluvia y una guerra de lodo después de ella.

—¿Li…?

Su boca no sonríe y sigue mirándome como si quisiera saber que estoy pensando exactamente, cuando me recargo en la cerca me doy cuenta de que su mano sigue ahí y de pronto Todi tiene un nuevo sentido para mí. Estoy atrapada, porque esta vez no podría correr y él me mostraría de lo que están hechos los gays.

—¿Sí…?

—¿V-vamos a estudiar? —no sé porque estoy nerviosa, ¿por lo que _es_ o porque está tan cerca?, respiro profundo y cuento desde el diez en forma regresiva, lo necesito, si yo no supiera lo que él _es,_ tal vez estaría muriendo en este mismo instante, porque es tan apuesto y varonil que te desarma y esos son detalles que ni siquiera yo puedo negar, ni su naturaleza gay puede borrar.

—¿Estudiar…?—no parece captar muy bien de lo que estamos hablando.

—Ajá—asentí, pacientemente.— Matemáticas.

Un nuevo silencio se hizo presente, una mueca parecida a una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

—¿Quieres…?—me cuestiona suavecito, ¿Qué si quiero? En realidad no pero tengo que hacerlo.

—No hay nada mejor que hacer. —bromeo, Li amplía la sonrisa socarrona que los dioses le dieron.

—¿Estás segura? —¿No se ofreció él en primer lugar?, Hoe… ¿Qué más creería que podemos hacer en mi casa?

Oh.

¡Tal vez quiere conocer la habitación de una chica!

¿Su habitación será como la mía? Si pensamos en eso… ¿Qué tipo de peluches le gustarán? ¡Le puedo regalar uno para agradecerle el favor! O puedo llevarlo de compras conmigo y con Tomoyo la próxima vez… ¿Le gustará ir de compras?

Sé que es peligroso y atrevido por que casi ni conozco a Shaoran Li. También sé de la furia de los gays y también sé que la curiosidad mató al gato pero debe ser porque quema por dentro y tienes que sujetar tu lengua con todas tus fuerzas. Vacilo un momento:—¿Eres…? Bueno… tú sabes…—aprieto un poco la boca, mi voz apenas y sale de mis labios cando pregunto al final:— ¿El… hombre…?

Li me mira sin comprender. — ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché…

Aprieto los ojos, necesito un poco más de valor.—¿Ho-ho-hombre…?

¡Por que en todas las relaciones gays hay un hombre y una mujer!

Parpadeó confundido, como saliendo de su trance por que se hizo para atrás y regresó a esa expresión normal de seriedad poco atemorizante que tiene mientras va por los pasillos camino al jardín con Yukito… cuando se van solos y no regresan después de un buen rato, sin importarles si se saltan algunas horas. Sin que nadie los vea…

¡Ekk!

—¿Hombre…?

—¿Eres, tú sabes… hombre?—parece meditarlo porque rasca su mejilla, pensativo. Después rió un poquito socarrón.

—Bueno sí, hasta donde tengo entendido sí.

—¿H-hoe…?

¡Con razón Yukito es más lindo –y muchísimo más femenino- que yo!

Bufó.— Tsukishiro me lo está recordando siempre… que por eso nos llevamos bien, porque somos hombres y nos entendemos.—admite pero parece resignado. — De todos modos, es una pregunta absurda ¿Qué no lo parezco?

Oh, oh.

Creo que me quedé paralizada.

—Eeh…

Creo que son más gays de lo que pensaba. Eso y mucho más.

—¿Sakura?

¡Hoeee!

Shaoran Li señala hacia atrás donde mi hermano, Touya, ha salido para ver si ya he llegado, seguramente el muy molesto escuchó nuestras voces y quiso saber de que se trataba todo.

—¡Sakura, métete de una buena vez! —me ordena con voz severa. Siempre es fastidioso pero también me siento aliviada… No quiero más conversaciones extrañas.

¡Yo tengo la culpa por preguntar…!

—E-eh... —miro a Touya y luego a Li quien parece confundido por no saber quien es este chico tan pesado que se hace llamar mi hermano. Se miran un momento. Un largo momento.

¡Noo!

¿A Li le habrá gustado mi hermano…?

¡Noo, eso sería lo peor que podría pasarle al pobre Li! ¡Enamorarse de una persona completamente normal!

¿Qué puedo hacer?

¿Qué debo hacer…?

—Lárgate de aquí, mocoso inútil. —rugió, después de varios segundos. Li abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar con impotencia.

—¿¡A quién le llamas mocoso!? —Esa debe ser una señal de que algo grande está por venir: No pensé que mi compañero tuviera el valor para responderle a un sujeto tan atemorizante como Touya. Nadie lo había conseguido hasta el día de hoy.

No.

Creo que Li da más miedo que mi hermano…

¡No me gusta que se miren de esa manera!

—O-oigan…

—¿Es obvio, no?

—Ven y dímelo en mi cara. —gruñe mi compañero y Touya ni siquiera lo piensa para adelantarse tantos pasos como puede.

No dudé, aunque me muriera de miedo, aunque no tuviera idea de lo que estaba haciendo, me metí entre esos atisbos de asesinato tan ridículos. Definitivamente Shaoran Li era el hombre, y uno muy impetuoso al enfrentarse a Touya Kinomoto.—¡Eh…! ¡Pa-pasa por favor, Li! —abro la puerta de la cerca, Touya que está detrás de mí quiere pasarme para detenerlo, como para lanzársele a matar si se atrevía a pensar que entraría si quiera al jardín delantero. — ¡Hermano…!

—Está bien, Kinomoto. —refunfuña Shaoran Li, sin despegar la mirada de Touya. — Nos vemos. —se ha enfadado, tiene que estarlo, con todo derecho.

Adiós a mi asesor…

Adiós a mi buena nota…

Adiós equipo de porristas…

Volteé, creo que me empieza a hervir la sangre. Me importa muy poco si me enfermo cada vez que estoy con él. ¡Lo necesito!

—¡Eres un grosero, hermano!

—Tienes que empezar a pensar a quien escoges por amigos…—bramó, dejándome a mí y a mi mala suerte atrás. ¡Ojala la familia se pudiera escoger también!

--

—¡Uno, dos…!

¡Piiiiiii!

El bastón gira una vez más en el aire, y tan rápido que mis ojos aunque intentan seguir el movimiento, no lo consiguen. Tengo que volver a soltar un suspiro que se atora en mi pecho.

—¡Uno, dos…!

¡Piiiiiii!

Debería ir más alto…

—¡Uno, dos…!

¡Piiiiii!

Debería lanzar mi bastón más fuerte…

—¡Kinomoto!

—¿Hoe?

¡POOK!

Y me dio de lleno en la cara. Duh. Como siempre.

¡Hooeee…!

—¡Presta atención, niña! —me exige la profesora, pero ella ha sido la que me ha desconcentrado, no me queda más que llorar silenciosamente mientras me acerco a esa esbelta mujer que lleva ropa deportiva. — ¿Quieres explicarme esto? —me enseña la tabla donde todos sus papeles están sujetos con un gancho. Y ahí, a simple vista está la lista de las alumnas que forman parte del grupo de porristas y que además reprobaron alguna materia, obviamente estoy yo. — ¿No quedamos que ibas a pasar este examen…?

Agaché el rostro porque me ardía de pura vergüenza. Lo había prometido y no había podido con el peso de eso. Mi conciencia no me dejaría tranquila hasta que obtuviera siquiera una B… —Tienes que esforzarte Kinomoto. —su voz comprensiva me animó a mirarla, tímidamente. — Eres uno de los mejores elementos… pero si esto sigue así, no me quedará otra opción que suspender tus actividades extras.

Yo fruncí mis labios tratando de contener una desesperada y patética súplica, mis ojos arden mucho. ¡Estoy tan apenada…! ¡La profesora tiene que soportar esto mes tras mes… y yo no hago nada…!

—Tienes este mes para conseguirlo, niña. —lleva una de sus manos a mi hombro, yo asentí. ¿Cómo voy a conseguir saltar de la F a la B de una sola vez?

—¡Sakura! —la profesora me dejó ahí, y Tomoyo se acercó, intuía que por mi cara ella podía saber perfectamente que había sucedido hacía menos de un minuto. — ¿Estás bien…?

Yo le sonreí sin muchas ganas, sintiendo pesadas las comisuras de mis labios. — S-sí… ya sabes…—rasqué mi cabeza, no sé que decirle porque me siento demasiado tonta. — Mates.

—Y tú ya sabes…—parpadeé. — Li. —Tomoyo me miró tranquilamente. — No me has dicho lo que sucedió y desde ese día luces desanimada.

—¿Lo notaste? —esa era una pregunta fuera de lugar porque yo sé desde hace mucho que mi mejor amiga es increíble, porque aunque yo no haya querido contarle nada para no preocuparle, ella lo adivina todo.

Suspiré. — Touya lo corrió ese día.

Tomoyo hizo un gesto de sorpresa, para después reír suavemente. — ¿Le dijiste que no tiene nada de que preocuparse?

Volví a parpadear. — ¿A que te…?

—Si le dices a tu hermano que Li es gay entonces se dará cuenta de que nunca intentará algo contigo aunque estén solos en su propia casa. —Tomoyo es tan buena conmigo, siempre explicándome lo obvio. ¡Debí hacer eso en primer lugar! ¡Si lo hubiera hecho y le hubiera pedido a Li que lo confirmara enfrente de Touya, seguramente hubiéramos estudiado algo…!

¡Ay!, ¿cómo lo dejé pasar?

¡La próxima vez se lo diré frente a Li para que me crea…! Y con suerte, Touya se alejará de él, si es que la _homofobia_ que me adjudica mi amiga, viene de familia. Y me dejará en paz.

¡Sí!

Tener asesores gays puede ser una gran ventaja.

—La próxima vez le pedirás a Li su ayuda.

--Shaoran.

Las porristas se ven desde aquí.

Todas las chicas están intentando hacer sus saltos mortales, pero sólo hay una que lo consigue por ser la más atlética, la misma que tiene un hermano bastante anticuado pero no tanto como salvaje y estúpido.

—¡Li, el balón! —volteé justo cuando el ovalado balón pasó sobre mi cabeza, retrocedí unos pasos para saltar y atraparlo. Cuando presté atención me di cuenta de que todos mis compañeros que representaban al equipo contrincante me estaban esperando, listos para saltarme encima y que dejara caer el balón.

—¡Allá va! —ni siquiera he podido aterrizar todavía cuando tengo que lanzarlo a Tsukishiro que está yardas más lejos, y más cerca del área de anotación. Cuando caí ya no había quien me recibiera porque todos corrían detrás de mi amigo.

—¿La nena no se rompió una uña? —aunque la voz no me parece conocida sé que se dirigen a mí, esos son idiotas que entraron al equipo para fastidiar porque no tienen nada mejor que hacer, me sacudí la ropa en un intento por no alterar mis nervios, pero son más fuertes que yo.

—No pero gracias por preguntar.

El tipo miró a sus amigos divertido mientras reía.— ¡Respondió! ¡La muñequita no era muda!

Yo levanté una ceja. —Es cuestión de principios. En mi casa no se me permitía hablar con brutos, así que se rápido en lo que tengas que decir.

—¡Punto para el equipo verde! —anunció el profesor. Seguro el conejo lo había logrado, busqué y fue justo como lo imaginé: Todos celebrando alrededor de mi amigo.

Refunfuñó:— Te crees la gran cosa…

Me encogí en hombros:—Quizá lo veas así porque tú te sientes demasiado perdedor. —asumí el papel del buen psicólogo que seguramente nunca sería. — Son complejos que sólo se pueden eliminar si te dan tu merecido…

—¿Quieres intentar? —pregunta, retándome. Sabe lo estricto que es el profesor y que a la primera pelea nos expulsarán o _me_ expulsarán si es que este sujeto salía impune como siempre.

—No creo, mis manos nunca han tocado algo tan horrible como tu cara—jugueteo con mis manos frente a sus ojos. —Podrían pudrirse.—refuto.

Me mira suspicazmente y tengo ganas de estrellarle mi casco contra la cara de estúpido que tiene— Sería más fácil decir que no tienes el valor.

Me cruzo de brazos porque sé que puedo retorcerle el cuello ahí mismo. Busco discretamente a Tsukishiro porque sé que siempre es el más sentimental y se siente terriblemente culpable de todo lo que me dicen estos sujetos. Por eso odio los entrenamientos, porque siempre hay un tipo como éste para fastidiar.

—¿O estás coqueteándome? —toda la parvada que está detrás ríe. — ¿Es que Tsukishiro ya no te satisface? ¿Estás buscando a otra persona que se le caiga el jabón en la regadera…?

Arqueé una ceja.—Suenas bastante interesado, ¿Quieres hacer la audición? —No sé de donde salió eso de que probablemente soy gay, pero me tiene harto. Y aunque no quiera decírselo a Tsukishiro, ese es otro motivo para que quiera tener una novia. Todo terminaría.

—¡Claro que no!

—Te lo pierdes. Menos para ti, más para Tsukishiro. —me escucha bramar, dándome la vuelta para irme.

Sonreí, sus amigos deben estar mirando horrorizados.

—¡Hey, yo no quiero nada con este…!

—¡Tenías que decírnoslos, Tatsuro!

—¡Noo!

—¡Ganamos el partido, Shaoran! —mi amigo viene corriendo hasta mí. — Que gran lanzamiento… Se te dan tan natural los deportes.

—Algo así. —aclaro porque a Tsukishiro se le da exagerar todo. — Vete a las duchas, te alcanzo luego. —me cortaría una mano apostando a que todos los demás chicos esperan vernos entrar algún día al mismo cubículo.

Me mira con sus ojos dorados, expectante. — ¿Qué…?

—¿En que estás pensando? —¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?—Has estado evitando contarme así que te preguntaré: ¿Qué sucedió con Kinomoto? —sabía que un día de estos lo haría porque yo me había reservado el derecho de guardar esa memoria para mí. Mi amigo me había dado mi ya expirado tiempo para contarle, y ahora él quiere saber.

—Nada. Le di el bolso. —expliqué de manera rápida y bastante concisa.

—¿Ajá? ¿Y qué más? —se ve insistente cuando camina a mi lado.

—¿Qué más…?

—Pues claro… ¿Fueron a tu casa o a la de ella? —¿Qué demonios creía que iba a hacer con ella cuando había estado toda la mañana en la enfermería? Yo lo miré como si estuviera loco.— Vamos Shaoran, dime que ya eres todo un hombre…

—Oye, apenas y la conozco…—la sola idea me da escalofríos pero estaba omitiendo la parte en la que yo me había negado rotundamente a enseñarle simples matemáticas.

—Muchas parejas lo hacen en su primer día o en su primera cita…

—Eso no fue una cita. —reniego, pensando en lo absurdo que sonaba pero Tsukishiro debía tener razón si es que todos los chicos sentían lo mismo que yo, en la entrada de la casa de _su_ chica. La cuestión es que Kinomoto no _es_ ni _será_ mía. — Además, ¿Tú como sabes todo eso?

Me guiñó un ojo. —Es un secreto o ¿Quieres saberlo?

Tragué pesado.

Mejor cambiar el rumbo. — ¡D-de ninguna manera fue una cita!

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —me pregunta, mirándome curioso, yo asiento muy convencido de que así es. — Seguramente te agradeció por haberla acompañado diciendo lo bien que la pasó contigo.

—Claro que no. —yo intenté sonar lo más serio posible, para que me creyera de una buena vez por todas. — No fue nada especial.

Y era verdad porque no habíamos cruzado ni una palabra durante la media semana que había pasado.

—¿Ajá? —yo asentí fervientemente. — ¿Quieres hacer una apuesta…?

Yo sonreí un poco. — ¿De que hablas…?

—¡Li! —Sakura Kinomoto viene para acá.

—¿Eh?

Y mi amigo alcanza a susurrar: — ¿Ves…?—me da unas palmadas fuertes en la espalda que casi me sacan el aire. — ¡Picarón…!

—¡Shht!

—Yo…—me sonreía tímidamente. Miré de reojo a Tsukishiro, sí, había ampliado su sonrisa y se había vuelto satisfecha. — Q-quería agradecerte… p-por… lo de la otra vez… m-me la pasé muy bien…— murmuró apenada.— Aunque lamento lo de mi hermano. No volverá a suceder.

—Con que interrumpidos…—suspira mi amigo. Kinomoto lo mira.

—¿Dijiste algo?

El conejo le sonrió cándidamente. — ¿Yo? —ella asintió.— No, para nada.

—Debió ser mi imaginación…

Pero Tsukishiro tiene razón… otra vez.

Si ese sujeto no hubiera estado, ¿Hubiera aceptado entrar con ella…? ¿Y si perdía el control justo como sucedió frente a su casa…? ¿Ella no se había asustado…? La miré. No podía ser porque sino no sonreiría como lo está haciendo en este momento.

Tal vez era porque para ella sí era como una cita… porque eso se hace en las citas.

—Shaoran es una persona muy amable. —intervino mi compañero, hablándole a Kinomoto después de saludar a Daidouji que iba llegando.

Nuestra conocida castaña lo miró y luego a mí, y de nuevo a él. Y se sonrojó…

¿Sonrojada?

Que sospechoso…

—V-veo… que se conocen bien…—tartamudea suavemente, me da la impresión de que se esconde detrás de Daidouji cuando retrocede.

—Hemos sido amigos de toda la vida.—asegura.

—Somos vecinos. —le recuerdo, impaciente. Kinomoto hace una expresión de sorpresa bastante tierna.

Duh.

Bueno, se le veía bien.

—Li estuvo en la misma escuela media que nosotras, ¿no es así? —Daidouji me mira con calidez.

—Eh…—cierto.

—¿¡De verdad!? —pareciera que Kinomoto ha recibido una gran sorpresa por que abre los ojos como platos. Siento que mi cara quiere arder porque ahora soy el centro de atención, los tres me miran insistentemente, esperando respuestas.

—¿Nunca se habían visto?—Tsukishiro investiga con ese aire afable que siempre le rodea.

Kinomoto negó rápidamente con la cabeza. Yo me limité a mirar en otra dirección mientras dejaba mis manos en mis bolsillos.— Li es muy popular ahora. —a la amatista no le queda más que justificar a su amiga.

—Y Kinomoto también lo es—apoya Tsukishiro. ¿A que viene todo esto? —Es obvio que gente así tenga que relacionarse algún día.

Ella se vuelve a sonrojar.

¿Dos veces?

Lo mira con ojos brillantes y apenados porque la ha halagado.

—Se nos hará tarde, es mejor que nos demos prisa. —la amiga de Kinomoto la interrumpe cuando ella está en su momento máximo de contemplación.

¿Podría ser que en realidad a Kinomoto le guste Tsukishiro…?

No, eso no estaría nada bien.

--Sakura.

Relacionarse.

Gente como nosotros.

Li y yo.

¿Qué habrá querido decir?

—¿Estás todavía en la Tierra, Sakura? —me pregunta mi amiga, cerca de mi oreja. Salté por la sorpresa, porque las palabras de Yukito Tsukishiro me dan vueltas una y otra vez por la cabeza. — ¿Qué te tiene preocupada? —reclama saber con ojos amables, yo me sonrojé y ella me mira tratando de indagar más allá de mis palabras.

—¡Q-Quiero comer!—Y Tomoyo no se niega a acompañarme hasta el jardín trasero de la escuela donde solemos almorzar si no es que en la cafetería con las demás chicas de nuestra clase. Muchos chicos la saludan tratando de ser galanazos y ella sólo se limita a inclinar su cabeza y seguir a mi lado.

Ella es tan linda.

Me pregunto como es posible que no tenga novio, siendo tan maravillosa como es.

—¿Estás bien? —me ha preguntado nuevamente, ¡seguramente me quedé viéndola de una manera extraña! —Has estado muy rara toda la mañana…

—S-sí…—sonreí.— Oye, Tomoyo… tú siempre me estás diciendo que debo conseguirme un novio pero ¿y tú? ¡Me he dado cuenta que muchos chicos te saludan en el pasillo!

Como esperaba de ella… sólo me sonrió y me dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, como si fuera su gatito. A veces me da la impresión de que ella me trata como una niña pequeña.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí. —yo la miré con curiosidad.

—Entonces, ¿¡si te gusta alguien!? —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Ya tiene en mente a alguien? ¿¡Será correspondida!? ¡Más le valía a él, sino se las vería con--!.—¡Woah, que bento tan ordenado! —mis ojos comenzaron a brillar cuando mi mejor amiga abrió su cajita, pulcra y de aspecto delicioso. Yo le mostré el mío que había hecho yo misma en la mañana, no podía compararse ni en aspecto ni en sabor pero era todo lo que tenía.

—¿Porqué no intercambiamos? —me sonrió gentilmente, ofreciéndome su comida. — Se ve muy rico…

Yo me sonrojé hasta las orejas, creo. — Pe-pero, ¡No es muy bueno! Y-y-y…—Tomoyo no me dejó discutir.

Guardamos un momento silencioso, yo buscaba la manera de no parecer una cavernícola salvaje a lado de Tomoyo que siempre come destilando elegancia y modales únicos.

—Mira, son Tsukishiro y Li. —me señala al par que camina distraídamente, el castaño bebe de una lata y Yukito está engulléndose un bollo al vapor. — ¿No te gustaría agradecerle a Li por cuidarte ese día?

—¿Eh?

—Deberíamos invitarlos a comer. —no parece darme nada más su opinión porque los está llamando desde donde estamos sentadas, en el césped. — ¡Vamos ustedes dos!

Creo que Yukito está arrastrando a Li.

—¡Muchas gracias, chicas! —Yukito se sienta frente a nostras pero Li parece rehúso a desperdiciar su único tiempo a solas en la escuela con su _amigo_.

¿Pasarán las tardes juntos…?

—Vamos, _Xiao_…—se lo pide tan dulcemente que hasta me hubiera convencido a mí, si me lo hubiera pedido. Su mano pálida viajó hasta la mano bronceada de Li, sus dedos se cerraron entorno a los de él y jalaron para insistir.

¡Cierra los ojos, Sakura! ¡Ahora!

¡Voy a morir!

Oigo cuando Tomoyo murmura un: —Que interesante…

Cuando alcanzo a abrir uno de mis ojos me doy cuenta de que Li ya está sentado junto a Yukito, él se ríe de su logro mientras Tomoyo lo felicita. — ¿Ustedes hicieron su propia comida?

Ambas asentimos.

—¡Pero que lindas son las niñas que hacen eso! ¿No, Shaoran? —miré a nuestro compañero quien pintó un gesto de indiferencia en su cara mientras se encogía en hombros y sigue bebiendo de su lata.

Todo volvió a la normalidad, Tomoyo conversaba animadamente con Yukito y Li miraba desinteresadamente hacia cualquier otro lugar.

—¡Los bollos de carne son geniales pero mis favoritos son los de chocolate!

—¿Te gusta mucho el chocolate? —le preguntó mi mejor amiga.

—Sí y me gusta mucho más porque: ¡Es la comida favorita de Shaoran! —festejó.

Y Li se sonrojó pero no habló.

Vaya pareja…

Yukito llevaba toda una bolsa de papel llena de sus bollos, creo que a cada bocado que yo daba él se atragantaba con dos de esas bolas blancas. Hasta que se los terminó sin ninguna vergüenza.

—Creo que tengo que ir por algo más, pero continúen, continúen…

—Espera.

—Espera.

Li y yo nos miramos porque nuestras voces sonaron al mismo tiempo. Tomoyo ríe, Yukito también.

—Yo puedo traer algo…—se ofrece Li intentando ponerse de pie.

Si Yukito fuera una chica –que le falta poco para parecerlo-, hasta me parecería romántico.

—¡Y-yo p-puedo compartirte de mi bento! —hablo más rápido, estirándole la deliciosa comida de Tomoyo. La verdad, hasta el apetito se me ha ido, no estoy acostumbrada a pasar tanto tiempo –si no es que ninguno- con gente como ellos. Y Yukito parece hambriento.

—No es necesario que hagas eso. —la voz de Li no parece tan amable, me mira ceñudo. — Yo iré por algo para él. —se levantó antes de que pudiera protestar, me da la impresión de que se sentía incómodo desde antes y que ha buscado la manera de zafarse de aquí.

Eso y también que, está celoso.

Oh, oh…

--

Shaoran Li no volvió con la comida que había prometido así que Yukito tuvo que ir a buscarlo. Ninguno de los dos regresó y tuvimos que terminar nuestro almuerzo solas. Durante las clases no nos dirigió la palabra a pesar de que Yukito decía cosas amenas y muy vagas. Era muy bueno intentándolo pero a pesar de eso la tensión que nos rodeaba a los cuatro, no desaparecía.

Es lo que me ganaba por ser tan atrevida. Pero Li no tiene la cara de ser celoso, no mucho.

¿Cómo se suponía que iba a saberlo?

—¿Sakura? —parpadeé varias veces, saliendo de mis pensamientos, ya casi no había nadie en el salón. — Disculpa que no podamos irnos juntas.

—Eh…—no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. — N-no te preocupes, puedo irme sin problemas.

La vi desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿No te quedarás al entrenamiento? —Li parece sorprendido mientras observa como Yukito toma su portafolio, no pude evitar voltear levemente para verlos. — P-pero el entrenador…

—Cierto, creo que tendrás que seguir con el entrenamiento doble hasta que te levante el castigo. —se burló. — A diferencia tuya, yo _sí_ pedí permiso.

Me volteé rápidamente.

¡No, no, no, no, no, no…!

¡Creo que estoy en medio de una discusión de pareja!

¿L-le estará reclamando que se fue conmigo la semana pasada en lugar de quedarse con él? Aunque para ser sincera, Yukito no se oye molesto.

¡D-debo salir de aquí, de cualquier forma!

¡Yo no tengo porque estar escuchando todo esto!

¡Estos dos por muy gays que sean son chicos y pueden ser violentos!

—¡Ho-hoe, ha-hasta mañana!—me despedí cuando me levanté, pero Yukito sonrió, alejándose.

—Me voy yo primero. Bye-bye.

Gulp.

¡¿Desde cuando era una cuestión de "si no se va ella me voy yo"?!

Miré de reojo.

—También yo. —se puso de pie, yo me sentía profundamente mal. Por mi culpa estaban discutiendo.

Tengo que solucionarlo.

Decirle que no fue mi intención ofenderlo, que yo no tengo ningún interés en Yukito aunque hacía apenas unos días pensaba que era el chico más lindo del instituto y ahora ya no: Todo desde que sé su secreto.

Necesito hablarle.

Decirle que de ninguna manera quiero arruinar su relación, porque ellos se ven muy bien juntos. No quiero que Li crea que estoy interesada en Yukito y que Yukito crea que estoy interesada en Li.

¡Aunque yo no tenga la culpa de que sean unos celosos!

Tengo que hablarle.

—O-oi, Li…

Él me mira sobre su hombro, interrogante pero aburrido. Al parecer con muchas ganas de irse ya.

—E-eh… Hoy… ¿p-podemos i-ir jun-juntos…?—creo que nunca en mi vida me he sonrojado como ahora. Mi tartamudeo debe sonarle tonto. Él parece extrañado y asombrado porque se da la vuelta completa, para darme la cara.

—¿Q-qué…?—hasta pareciera que también se ha sonrojado. ¡No quiero que me malentienda otra vez, sólo quiero hablarle para solucionar todo y que vuelva a su bonita relación con Yukito!

¡Esto no es de ninguna forma una confesión de amor, por Dios! ¡Que no se ponga tan rojo!

—La-la… a-a-se-soría…—le recuerdo, y él parece recordarlo de pronto también, ese rojo de sus mejillas se desvanece tan rápido como apareció.

Se vuelve a girar para salir.

—Paso.

—¿Eh…?

¿Dijo que no? Sí, dijo que no.

--Shaoran.

Soy duro porque la situación lo requiere.

—Ya he tenido demasiados problemas. —confieso, y me abstengo de explicarle que tampoco me interesa del todo ayudarle –no sin la insistente voz de Tsukishiro acorralándome mientras me pica las costillas en la clase de matemáticas-.— Tal vez sea mejor que busques otro asesor.

—E-está bien…—murmura, sonriendo poquito. —G-gracias de todas formas…

Y me fuí. Así nada más.

De ninguna forma puedo dejar que Kinomoto se acerque más a Tsukishiro o por lo menos, yo no seré el medio. No puedo permitir que Kinomoto le comparta de su almuerzo, o dejar que vuele entre nubes cada vez que mi amigo le diga palabras bonitas y sin sentido. No puedo dejar que se haga esperanzas con él, porque ella sería la única lastimada al final.

Quizá no debí ser tan grosero, ni ahora ni en el descanso.

Me entra el remordimiento y me muero de ganas por regresar corriendo a disculparme y ofrecerle de nuevo mi ayuda.

¡Pero esa chica tiene la culpa por hacerme preocupar!

Me confundió bastante cuando me preguntó si nos iríamos juntos, pero no tiene nada que ver con que quiera pasar algún tiempo conmigo, no más que para que yo la asesore en matemáticas. No es como si yo tuviera la ilusión de tener algo con ella, algún día. Para nada.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Yo no debería molestarme en estar pensando estas cosas, en primer lugar.

—No me digas que huiste…—esa es la voz de ese maldito cuatro ojos, parece demasiado desilusionado de que no me haya encerrado en el salón con Kinomoto a hacer todas las cosas que su perversa mente quiere imaginar. — ¡Siempre que trato de ayudarte, huyes!

—No quieras aprovecharte de mí—refunfuño, siguiendo con mi camino, mi amigo me sigue de cerca. — Se ve que quieres que lo haga con Kinomoto y sólo me presionas. Me reclamas que huyo, entonces ¿por qué no te encargas de convencerla si yo soy tan estúpido?

Sé que se ha detenido porque no escucho sus pasos. Rió. —No me sentiría capaz. Sería poco caballeroso pedirle que se acueste contigo sólo porque no tienes ni siquiera el valor de llevarle su bolso a la enfermería. Creo que me sentiría avergonzado.

—Pensé que tenías tus métodos. —gruño.

—¿Quieres que los encierre en la habitación de un hotel? —pregunta divertido. Yo volteé, molesto.

Suspiré tratando de controlarme.— Cuando te dije que quería tener una novia no me refería a ir y acostarme con mi compañera de enfrente. —Tsukishiro me miró taciturnamente, tiene ojos dorados pero en este preciso momento parece cobre sólido. Coloca correctamente su gafas que se han resbalado por su nariz. —¡Además, es Kinomoto!

—¿Y eso no es bueno?

Yo lo miré como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.—No, de hecho, esa es la peor parte.

—Ella me parece linda y…—pareció pensarlo. — Bueno, me gusta para ti.

—Si tanto te gusta, ve y ten sexo con ella tú primero. Si resulta bien tal vez lo reconsidere… —estaba dispuesto a seguir de largo porque este tema me tiene harto pero no puedo dar ni un solo paso cuando siento como Tsukishiro me jala del saco.

Me miró largos segundos.

—Ya sabes que yo no tengo esas intenciones. —me reprocha, yo sé que es cierto. Pero me fastidia tanto.

Me muerdo la lengua. Primero me saca de mis casillas y luego me hace sentir miserable porque hasta suena triste.

—Pero si yo fuera como tú y tuviera que fijarme en alguna mujer porque no tengo otra opción, la elegiría a ella. —parece serio cuando lo dice, yo me resisto a creerlo.

¿Por qué ella?

Luego se encogió en hombros. — Además no creo que sea muy complicado que te diga que sí…—chasqué la lengua cuando me miró de arriba para abajo.

—Eres despreciable, ¿lo sabías?

—No, pero es bueno saberlo. —se coloca detrás de mi y masajea mis hombros para darme fuerzas. — ¡Ahora ve allá e invítala a algún lado!

Esto es tan absurdo.

Y yo lo soy más porque me dejo hacer…

—¡Eh, Shaoran! —parpadeé cuando vi un dulce volar en mi dirección, lo atrapé con ambas manos. — ¡Suavizará las cosas! —se despide con la mano y sale corriendo.

--Sakura.

¡No sé que ponerme!

¡No, no, no! ¡Me queda solo media hora para llegar!

Rebusco en el armario como si mi vida dependiera de ello porque sé que a alguien como a Shaoran Li no deben agradarle para nada las personas impuntuales. Y él fue muy amable en regresar ese día, varios minutos después de que me hubiera dejado sola en el aula.

—El domingo a las tres, te ayudaré con matemáticas. —había dicho y luego, sin más ni más apoyó una mano en el escritorio más cercano. Había dejado un dulce pequeño y de envoltura colorida. Cuando me di cuenta, él ya se había ido.

Tal vez se había dado cuenta de que en verdad Yukito no me gusta.

No puedo fallar.

—¡Ya me voy! —grito antes de salir de casa, mi padre me desea un buen paseo y me hermano me reclama no decirle a donde voy pero él solito se lo ha ganado con esa actitud tan machista y mezquina. Además, todavía no le digo que Li es gay y que no hay problema con que vaya a su casa un domingo por la tarde para estudiar matemáticas.

Revisé varias veces donde Li me había escrito con descuidada caligrafía, su dirección. Me di cuenta de que había llegado por que el nombre de la calle y el número era el mismo que los que decía en los garabatos.

¡Que lujoso!

Frente a mí se erguía un edificio de cinco pisos, cada departamento debía contar con su enorme ventanal y su bonito balcón, muchos tenían flores pero supuse que el de Li no podría tener nada que lo adornara mucho. Según las instrucciones que me había dado él vivía en los departamentos del quinto piso. El elevador me llevó hasta ahí.

¡Woah! ¡Tienen piscina techada!

¡Que suerte tiene este chico!

Pronto leí el letrero que rezaba "Li" y casi inmediatamente después de que toqué el timbre la puerta fue abierta. — ¡Hola, Li…!—parpadeé, un hombre me miró con cierta curiosidad. — ¡Lo… l-lo siento muchísimo!

—¿Es usted la invitada del joven _Xiao Lang_? —¿De quién?. — Pase, por favor.

¡No pude haberme equivocado porque afuera decía Li y…!

¡Oh, que hermoso lugar!

El mismo olor a sobria madera me golpeó de frente y llenó mis pulmones, todo olía a Shaoran Li. Ahí estaba el ventanal y el balcón que se veían desde fuera, había una sala de piel negra y un comedor rectangular para seis personas y el piso era de madera, no había rastros de la cocina y sólo se alcanzaba a ver el pasillo que seguramente conducía a las habitaciones.

—Permítame llamarle. —y el hombre despareció de mi vista. No sé si debo sentarme, puede ser descortés si no me han invitado ni nada.

Aquel gentil hombre no regresa solo, escolta a Li que viste de forma casual –a estas alturas empiezo a creer que cualquier cosa le queda bien-, traía unos libros bajo el brazo y llevaba puestas unas delicadas gafas que me recordaban a las de Yukito. Pero él tiene un aire diferente. Yukito parece tener cara de bebé a comparación con Li.

Puro y nato refinamiento.

Y tan intelectual…

—¿Porqué no te sientas? —me preguntó tranquilamente, sentándose él mismo en uno de los sillones. Yo obedecí mecánicamente, creo que estoy demasiado deslumbrada.

Él es quien brilla tanto.

—Voy de compras, joven _Xiao Lang._

—Que te vaya bien, Wei. —y el hombre se fue.

Yo apreté la orilla de mi falda, nerviosamente. — Etto…—¿Qué puedo decirle? ¿Tendré que ser yo la que rompa este silencio tan pesado? ¡Es casi como si Li se hubiera olvidado de que estoy aquí! Pasa y repasa las hojas de los libros.

—¿D-desde cuando usas lentes…?—él no voltea.

—Son de lectura nada más.

—T-te ves un poco diferente…

Él me mira unos segundos, pensativo. — ¿Tanto como para no _reconocerme_…?

—¿Hoe? —lo medito un momento. — Bueno no estoy segura… pero, no lo creo.

Parece ser que la respuesta no le ha agradado del todo, Li asiente descuidadamente. —Ya.

Vuelve la tensión. De hecho creo que nunca desapareció.

—¿Q-que quiere decir _Xiao_--?

Él me interrumpe antes. — Es mi nombre, en chino. —me mira serenamente, y cuando habla parece que está aburrido. — Wei y yo solíamos vivir en Hong Kong así que tiene la costumbre de llamarme así.

Yo debí parecer muy asombrada porque él enarcó una de sus pobladas cejas. —¿¡Vivías en Hong Kong!?

—Creo que ya lo dije. —repone. Me sonrojo.

Soy tan tonta.

—¿E-eres de allá? —vuelve a parecer una pregunta absurda. — ¿Q-que haces en Ja-Japón?

Guarda silencio como si de verdad no quisiera tener que estar hablando de esto, o que yo estuviera preguntándole tantas cosas. — Mi madre me mandó desde que tenía diez años, como mi familia tienen negocios aquí creyeron apropiado que me adaptara al país para que me hiciera cargo cuando creciera. —su familia tiene razón porque sólo alguien tan inteligente como Li debería hacerse cargo de las cosas importantes.

Seguramente confían mucho en él.

Debe haber notado que lo miro con admiración porque me rehúye y se le han coloreado un poco las orejas pero no es eso, me da demasiada ternura. ¿Un niño viviendo solo en un país extraño?

Debe ser increíblemente fuerte.

Él… seguramente me gustaría mucho.

No.

Me gusta mucho.

Pero…

Ahh…

…Es una lástima que sea gay.

¡Ni hablar, debe haber otro Shaoran Li vagando por las calles, es cuestión de encontrarlo! Pero mientras tanto creo que disfrutaré a éste.

--Shaoran.

—Lo volviste a hacer mal—es como la tercera vez que hacemos el ejercicio y se equivoca en el mismo paso, cuando tiene que intercambiar las unidades y luego dividirlas entre sus opuestos. Es un poco olvidadiza o un poco tonta o pueden ser las dos.

Sentados en el piso como estábamos, uno frente al otro en la mesita de centro de la sala, me recordaba muchísimo a las otras niñas que ya habían estado aquí, todas ellas siempre prefirieron estudiar un poco más junto a mí, por lo menos del mismo lado de la mesa.

—No sé porque lo hago al revés. —suspira, apenada.

Pasé una mano por mi cabello intentando aliviar mi frustración, a este paso terminaríamos mañana en la noche. No me di cuenta cuando se desvanecieron estos pensamientos porque ahora me digo muy seriamente que ella huele bien, como un algodón de azúcar. Toda mi casa ya estaba impregnada de ese aroma dulzón.

—¿Ves bien? —pregunto, de pronto. Ella me mira extrañada.

—¿Me estás diciendo ciega…?—inquiere fingiendo sorpresa. Y mi corazón da un vuelco porque casi me da la impresión de que me está coqueteando cuando me sonríe. Lo siento palpitar en mi garganta.

—No estoy seguro de si a esa distancia… puedas oírme bien. —repongo. No tengo porqué ponerme nervioso pero lo estoy.

—¿Ahora también estoy sorda…?

Me arde la cara, cierro los ojos porque siento que me muero de vergüenza. — S-siéntate más ce-cerca para que lo captes mejor…

Pensé, por un momento que ella como siempre, me gritaría que no era necesaria tanta molestia y que no debía preocuparme de nada o que ese no era el problema pero antes de que pudiera retractarme o considerar hacerlo sentí su olor más intenso y como algo le daba a mi rodilla.

Y no era nada más que la de ella, que se sentaba a mi lado, rezongando. —¿Así está mejor, _sensei_?

Exhalé despacio. — Sí, mucho mejor.

Algo me viaja por la espina dorsal, algo que se instala en mi espalda baja y luego explota para repartirse por todo mi cuerpo, una bomba de tiempo que me va calentando hasta el pecho y hacia abajo.

Yo nunca había notado con esta intensidad, lo bonita que era Sakura Kinomoto, de hecho, apenas y la miraba, pero el día de hoy y a esta distancia, es diferente. Por que con su falda azul cielo y la blusita de tirantes blanca, el cabello miel siendo jugado por su pequeña mano femenina y sus vívidos ojos verdes adornados de oscuras y rizadas pestañas; lucía simplemente…

Deseable.

Creo que yo nunca había deseado a una chica como el día de hoy, creo que yo nunca había deseado a una chica tanto como en este momento deseo a _esta_ chica.

Ella se sonrojó de improviso, pero me sonreía de esa manera que sólo ella consigue. — M-me alegra que… —yo no me atrevo a mirarla y sigo con mis ojos fijos en los libros frente a mí pero puedo escucharla claramente mientras juega con sus manos sobre el escritorio, hace una pausa larga y la ansia me empieza a carcomer poco a poco hasta que se decide y continua:— Me a-alegra que… podamos ser amigos… a pesar de _todo_.

A pesar… ¿de todo…?

—Yo…

No pude hacer ni un solo movimiento porque el sonido de la llave me sacó de mis cavilaciones pervertidas. Gracias a los dioses. Gracias a Wei que volvía.

Pero no.

—¿Tsu… Tsukishiro…?—Kinomoto fue la que susurró, débilmente. Casi sin voz.

No era Wei el que regresaba.

Era el mismo Yukito Tsukishiro que sabía donde escondíamos la copia de las llaves. El mismo que no llevaba la misma sonrisa afable de siempre.

—Que… sorpresa… Kinomoto. —dijo él en voz baja.

Él dijo que todo estaría bien. Que había superado cosas peores.

Pero algo me decía, en este preciso momento, que era una mentira y que no estaba preparado para encontrarse a Kinomoto en mi departamento, conmigo. Sólo conmigo.

No estaba preparado para que su _mejor_ _amigo_ estuviera por fin con una _chica_.

Definitivamente, todo sería más fácil si él no fuera gay.

Continuará.

Lo sé, lo sé, tardé un poco en actualizar pero ¡Hey! ¡lo logré! Así que espero que todos los que esperaban por este fic sean muy felices, tanto como yo, que tengo el placer de publicarlo y leer los maravillosos reviews que día a día fueron llegando, nunca pensé que fuera tan bien aceptado, ¡son geniales, chicos, los amo!

En este capítulo como verán se aclara la cuestión de porque todos creen que Shaoran es gay xD  
(es obvio ¿no?) ¡Sí, por Yukito!, no sé si a alguno de ustedes le parezca absurdo pero para mí no lo es xD ¡Todo esto está basando en la vida real! (Yo no soy exactamente homofóbica, por si a alguien le interesa saber, heh). Aunque si somos sinceros Sakura ya no se ve tan miedosa, es más ¡Hasta acepta que le gusta Shaoran, si no fuera gay! (Esta niña le causaría muchos problemas mentales a Shaoran si escuchara todo lo que piensa).

Para el próximo capítulo sabremos más sobre el Yukito gay que todos queremos y como es que Shaoran no se volvió homofóbico, ¿y Sakura? ¿Podrá sobrevivir a todos los traumas que siguen? ¡Quien sabe! Hasta entonces tendrán que rezar por que a Lady no se le ocurra una manera desastrosa para hacerla sufrir, jo, jo, jo.

¡Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en la siguiente, así que cuídense y tengan un bonito comienzo de semana!, no se olviden de pasarse de vez en cuando a la página de Fujiwara por si a alguna de las dos locas autoras se le ocurre pasar (No es una indirecta, es una directa, Gabamaría!)

Me despido dedicándole un beso enorme a todos.

Lady.-


End file.
